


Unexpected Interference

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bitchy/Isak, Jealous Isak, M/M, Mpreg, Rude/Isak, Slash, The Penetrators - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: When the girls showed Eva who William was during the Slo’ Mo’ scene, they weren't expecting a new kid, heavily pregnant to snap at them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I've been missing in action lol, sorry.

“Who’s William?” Eva asked in confusion, her hands buried in the pockets of her jacket.

All four girls looked at each other then back at Eva who had an eyebrow raised in question. 

Unsurprisingly, it was Vilde who answered. 

“Only the most Handsome, coolest, guy in school,” She explained, a dreamy smile on her face. 

Sana, Chris and Noora nodded then Sana bumped her arm into Eva’s and gestured towards the parking lot where William and two other guys were. 

Their eyes followed William as he walked towards school, hair in his face and head bent slightly, the other two guys trailing behind him. 

“He’s so hot,” Vilde said, a small sigh escaping her mouth

“And cool,” Chris interjected

Eva smiled slightly at them before startling as a hand came out of nowhere and rested on her shoulder. 

“Excuse me,” A soft, decidedly male voice murmured. 

They all turned to look at the intruder only to startle when they saw his huge belly covered by a thick jacket. 

“A-Are you p-pregnant?” Vilde asked, a slight squeak to her voice. 

The boy smirked at them, brushing a stray curl behind his ear before answering. 

“Is it that obvious?”

Eva’s eyebrow rose at his snarky tone. “No need to be rude.”

The boy only shrugged before his face suddenly turned serious. 

As he was about to open his mouth, someone interrupted him. 

“Hey.”

They all looked towards the voice to see a boy standing there, backpack slung over his shoulder, wearing a black hoodie with the word ‘Penetrator’ on it and a smirk on his face. 

Silence met his greeting but he ignored it in favor of looking at the scowling boy. 

“Isak.”

The boy, Isak rolled his eyes at him. 

“Chris.”

Chris snorted at his retort then gave him a lazy smile. “Already making friends?”

“And that concerns you how?”

“No need to be such a bitch. But, then again, you are pregnant,” He murmured then shrugged. 

“Anyway, I have class, see you later,” Chris said with a smirk, ruffling Isak’s hair before walking away, leaving four girls gaping at his back. 

“You know Penetrator Chris?” Sana asked with a calculating glint in her eyes. 

Isak quirked his eyebrow at her but answered nonetheless. 

“So?”

Rolling her eyes at him, she ignored his tone of voice and continued her questioning.  
“He’s a ‘97. You look like a first year so how can you know him?”

Isak frowned at her. “You ask a lot of questions for someone I just met.”

“And you’re awfully rude for someone who interrupted our conversation,” She retorted. 

He only shrugged at her with a soft snigger. “Thanks for reminding me why I'm here.”

She only raised her eyebrow at him in curiosity, the other girls copying her actions.  
“And that is?” Noora suddenly interjected. 

“To stay away from my man,” He deadpanned. 

Wide eyes met his words before Sana’s eyes narrowed at her. 

“Who exactly are you talking about?” She asked, a frown on her face while pulling her handbag closer. 

Isak rolled his eyes at her question then gave her a blank stare. “William. If you're trying to get into his bus then it's not gonna work. None of you have any chance whatsoever with him and if you're trying to use Chris then think again. All invites to any Penetrators party have to be approved by me so even if you somehow get Chris to invite you, I can still stop you from entering.”

His words were met with stares of disbelief and a glare from Sana. 

“And you are? Who exactly are you to decide that? You're new here.” Vilde piped up, both eyebrows raised. 

Isak only shrugged. “My name is Isak Valtersen. I’m William’s boyfriend and you could say that I'm the new overseer for The Penetrators. If any of you are planning on hooking up with William or Chris just forget it. William is mine and Chris is already in a relationship.”

Sana glared at the smug look on his face. “So you're part of the group?” She sneered, looking pointedly at his stomach. 

“Nope. I'm just the ‘mother’ of William’s child so I think I have access to more privileges than most.”

Vilde snorted with a mocking smile on her face. “And what makes you think that he won't hook up with someone else.”

Isak shrugged at her with a grin. “I don't… but, he knows if I find out that he's hooked up with someone behind my back then I can just leave with my child.”

“So you're blackmailing him with his child?” Eva interrupted, disgust etched on her face. 

Isak frowned at her. “No. I refuse to allow my child around someone who can't commit. He wanted to be a part of our lives and that means no more hooking up so don't even try. I'll block you at every turn, remember that,” He sneered before turning around when he heard his name. 

They all looked towards the sound to see William leaning against the railing at the steps to enter the school. 

He motioned towards Isak who rolled his eyes with a small smile before he gave a distracted wave to the girls and began waddling towards the man who was smirking at him in amusement. 

They all watched as William pulled Isak closer, wrapping his arms around his body and pulling him into a chaste kiss before breaking away and carefully leading him up the steps and into the school. 

“Does this mean that we're gonna have to find some other way to be popular?” Vilde suddenly asked. 

Sana sighed and looked at her with a scowl. 

“We're fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's short but that's the plan. It wasn't really supposed to develop more than this but don't worry, I'm writing another one. Please leave a comment.


End file.
